Web site owners often evaluate the performance of their site based on metrics. For example, site owners often rely on user traffic as a proxy or indicator of how much revenue a particular site or web page on a site generates. Increased traffic, for some sites, may in many cases, increase revenue from advertisements. To maximize revenue from ads, web site owners populate a page with ads and/or other components related to specific content or a particular user demographic.
In selecting ads to increase revenue, web site owners often consider how to decide which ads to select for display on a particular page. To decide which ads to select, a web site owner, in some cases, may delegate this decision to a page designer. For example, a page designer may decide which ads to display based on heuristics or simply a “gut feeling.” In other cases, a site owner may delegate this decision to one or a combination of service providers. These service providers may include, among others, ad networks, ad exchanges, or aggregation services.
Delegating the decision of which ads to select to either a page designer or a service provider, in many cases, may not maximize the web site owner's revenue or other business objectives. Traditional approaches often focus on revenue directly generated by a particular ad, rather than on how an ad or combination of ads affects revenue generated by a particular page. Furthermore, revenue generation alone may not be a sufficient metric to assess whether a site owner is on track to achieve their business objectives.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved systems and methods that optimize web pages of a web site to enable a web site owner to better achieve their objectives. Moreover, there is a need for improved systems and methods for web page optimization by selecting a component or combination of components for a web page based on one or more metrics. Still further, there is a need for techniques that can dynamically decide which ads or other components should be placed on a given page based on a combination of metrics.